<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Champion by healslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036661">Champion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/healslut/pseuds/healslut'>healslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NSFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/healslut/pseuds/healslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a scrapped fic i started working on maybe one day I’ll finish it but</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lifeline | Ajay Che/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Champion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elliot sat on top of his bed, attempting to take his boot off. "5th Place? That for sure won't fuck up my stats! Geez, I gotta do better." He mumbled to himself, still struggling with his boot. He was too angry with himself to comprehend that he never untied it. </p><p>"That was such a shitty performance. 5th fucking place. Like I'm a fucking rookie or something." He found himself getting angrier which made his boot harder to take off, still ignoring the fact that the boot was still tied tightly. He continued to pull until the boot started to loosen up. Since he was putting all his strength into pulling that once it came off it went flying and crashed into his bookshelf, knocking all of his statues, trophy's, and even the mini D.O.C Ajay had made him for Valentine's Day onto the floor. "Great."</p><p>Elliot pushed himself off his bed to not only retrieve his boot but to fix his bookshelf. While doing so, he glanced up at the half grainy muted tv that was live-streaming the rest of the current match. Round 4 with only two squads remaining. Crypto Bloodhound and Wraith vs Wattson and Ajay. The camera was currently concentrated on Ajay. Elliot wasn't necessarily paying attention to what she was doing, being more focused on her. </p><p>He always felt so warm and calm whenever he was looming at her. It was almost scary how a single person could shift his mood so quickly and make him feel safe. Elliot rarely let people see beyond his Mirage persona, but Ajay was different. She forced him to show her his true self and she understood him. She always had the right thing to say and never sugarcoated any advice she gave him, which is what he needed. He absolutely hated being talked down to and people treating him differently because he had been through some shit; yet he still let Ajay see him when he was most vulnerable. </p><p>As he continued to watch Ajay, his cheeks started becoming redder and redder and the warm feeling inside his stomach grew. Ajay was perfect for him, as his best friend and his girlfriend. He was scared to admit it but he generally thought he was falling in love with her. He felt this feeling for a while but because they've only been dating for almost two months as well as them not spending much time together because of the games, he felt like he was moving too fast. He was also scared she didn't feel the same way. He tapped his knee anxiously thinking about the possibility that the woman he trusted and loved so much didn't feel the same way. Or worse, being creeped out over him loving her and abandoning him. He didn't want to lose anyone else. He couldn't. "Fuck." he shook his head, trying to clear his head of those thoughts and began cleaning up the rest of the items that had fallen. After a good 10 minutes and rearranging, the turbulence of someone reentering the dropped ship knocked everything off again. He sighed in irritation. "Motherfucker."</p><p>After cleaning for a second time, knowing that in a few minutes everything would just know off again, Elliot sat back on his bed in defeat and glanced back at the tv. It was Ajay and Wattson smiling proudly, indicating that they had won. Elliot smiled before throwing his body onto his bed, removing his other boot with his foot. "Finally, it's over. I can see her," he whispered before remembering that Ajay wouldn't be back for at least 2 hours with the celebrations and interviews and all that mobo jumbo, seeing it was her first win. He sighed and turned his head to checked the time. 8:46 pm. "I should just nap." And that's exactly what he did. </p><p>   ————</p><p> </p><p>Elliot was awoken by the sound of his door slowly opening and closing, but decided to play sleep He knowing exactly who it was anyway. He tried to contain his happiness as the "mystery person" jumped on top of him and started giving him soft kisses on his neck. "Wake up sleepyhead." the person whispered. When he didn't respond, the person immediately stopped, bringing their face up to his. "I know you're not sleeping."</p><p>Elliot opened one of his eyes and smirked when he saw Ajay. Her hair was down and her makeup was smudged. She looked extremely tired but still extremely beautiful. "Hi, baby." He smirked, giving her a kiss. </p><p>"Guess what!!" Ajay singsonged, repositioning herself so she was sitting upright on mirages chest. "Come on guess!" She drummed excitedly on his chest. </p><p>"Hmm is it... We're finally getting pork chops for dinner?" Elliot joked. Ajay rolled her eyes. "No, dummy. I won my first match today!"</p><p>"Hm so what?" Elliot teased. "I am proud of Watts though! Beating the odds and ow!" Ajay pinched him on both sides of his body and frowned. "I'm kidding I'm kidding. Good job angel, I'm extremely proud of you."</p><p>"Asshole." she crossed her hands over her chest and stared down at him. Ajay was always taken aback by his looks. She knew he was a fan favorite for a reason, but it always shocked her that someone like him, who constantly had girls throwing themselves at him, choose her. She hated to admit it but she was often jealous reading about what fans wanted to do with him or what they wanted to him to do to other legends. Even with being his girlfriend, knowing Bloodhound, Crypto or even his fans would never be in the position she was, she still felt jealous. </p><p>Ajay snapped out of her self loathing thinking and decided to just enjoy the moment. "You know what that means right?" He shook his head no. Ajay giggled then placed her hand around his neck. "I'm the big daddy around here now." </p><p>Elliot scoffed. "You're too cute. But no." He sat up to hold Ajay closer to him. "We both know that will always be me." </p><p>"I mean.. I am currently the champion.. and well you.. you got 5th place." She teased, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Isn't' that how it works?" She slowly began to grind her hips slowing against. </p><p>"I know what you're doing..." Elliot grabbed her waist, making her grind faster. "And I'm going to be in control of it."</p><p>Ajay held her body still, looking at him. She knew he knew what she was planning, that just added to the fun. "I'm not going to let a loser fuck me."</p><p>Elliott's face expression switched from smug to slightly angry. Ajay was able to hide her excitement in her face, wasn't much luck between her legs. "What did you just say?" </p><p>"I said." she brought her closer to his face and began to enunciate slower. "I'm. Not. Going. To. Let. A.  Loser..." before she could finish, Elliot grabbed her by her neck and flipped them so he was laying on top of her. Ajay bit her lip in excitement while Elliot kept the same stern look. "Ooo did I make someone angry." Ajay teased once again. </p><p>"Who are you calling a loser?" Elliot whispered, not breaking eye contact. </p><p>"You. It's not like you're going to do anything about it." Ajay giggled. She knew Elliot wasn't actually mad. He wanted this just as much as her. As their relationship grew, their sexual desires grew as well. Not much to do in a dropship with 10 other people. Also, neither of them knew how to initiate it, even though they both dropped hints multiple times. </p><p>Elliot smirked at her and tightened his grip around her neck. "You really wanna take that bet, Che?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>